But Sonic!
by explodinghead
Summary: A little romance with Amy showing her love for Sonic but treated like an immature younger sister. Is someone missing the big picture? Whoa! Took lots of hard work, but I did it! I feel invincible! Now point out all the story's errors and tell me what a noob I am.
1. Chapter 1

Amy watched Sonic perform one of his usual tricks in a fight against Knuckles. They argued over something, but she forgot what. She only thought how cool Sonic looked as he battled it out. "You can do it, Sonic!" she chanted in a cheerleading outfit. As she started with her first cheer, she was interrupted with a harsh message from her dream of dreams.

"Can you shut up, Amy? You're embarrassing me." Seconds later, they hammered deadly blows at each other as if nothing happened. Amy was shocked. She gave a piece of her heart to Sonic and he trampled all over it without care. Knuckles turned his head and saw her run off sobbing. Off guard, Sonic shot a freight train into his stomach.

"Oof!" said Knuckles as he tumbled backwards.

"Need a hand, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Did you see that?" Knuckles replied.

"What?"

"Amy. She was running away, and it seemed like she was crying."

"You know her. Emotion city... 'Blah blah I want a dress, oh, does my hair look pretty?"

"You're one to talk, you bimbo."

"What did you just call me?" Sonic asked, ready for a fight.

"You heard me, son," and with that, the war revived while Amy disappeared from their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy ran and cried. She didn't care where she went and tears filled her eyes. At the same time Tails jogged around exercising when he heard Amy cry. He ran to her and asked "What's wrong, Amy?" in a worried manner.

"Sonic (gasp) and then Knuckles (gasp) and then, ooho, I don't know, but SONIC HATES ME!" she tried to talk but it's always hard communicating when you're bawling your head off.

"It's ok, Amy, I'm sure it's a...uh... misunderingstanding...I mean..."

"But he (gasp) said shut up...and then ...pant... pant... o, I don't know..."

"It's ok, maybe...uh...maybe I...I think Sonic loves you but he doesn't understand how to tell it properly."

"Really?!" Amy's face brightened instantly. "Yes, that must be it... I mean, he understands right? If I was him, I would understand..."

Tails sighed, disappointed that Amy had no idea of his feelings for her. Although he could never raise the courage to tell her, could he? "Amy, I uh... I mean I like...uh..."

But as he muttered to himself, Amy sped off searching for Sonic. "My Sonikku!" she cried in the distance.

"Uh...uh... I like your hair!" he hoped Amy would hear. After hearing his echo, he hung his head low and wondered how to tell her how he felt. Maybe he could fly an airplane and have a banner... no... no... perhaps he could write a letter... no...no...

"I got it!" he ran off to find Sonic.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles finished their combat a while earlier, when both of them forgot why they battled and just gave up. The two went to a restaurant, and Knuckles tried to impress a girl Echidna. "Hey lady, you've seen my beach ball?" he asked.

Sonic face-palmed. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Ah, you're jealous _I'm _getting all the hot chicks."

"Pshaw!"

"Well why don't you ask one of them out?"

"None of them are hot like me."

"Oh, I know! You and Amy have a thing going, don't you? You do!" he taunted.

"Aw, shut up. Amy and I are nothing, you retard."

"Uh..." Knuckles said and pointed. Sonic turned around in his chair to see Amy wield her hammer, very, very, close to Sonic's head. He jumped out of his seat, just in time. Sonic's chair was reduced to ashes.

"I thought you loved me, Sonic!"

"Well," Sonic said, trying to think fast, "can't we just be friends?"

Before Sonic became a permanent member in heaven via hammer, the manager stepped through. "Excuse me lady, but if you continue to demolish our furniture, our guard will have to escort you out."

Amy turned her head to see Sonic staring. "I thought you liked me..." she whimpered as she walked out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Nice going, Sonic the Idiot." Knuckles didn't miss a beat. More and more people looked at the little drama that unfolded.

"Ok, everyone, shut up!" Sonic yelled as he ran to find Amy.

"Ug, why is everyone a fool today?" Knuckles said, still waiting for the waitresses to take his order.

* * *

Sonic searched frantically. She couldn't have gone far, he thought. But before he searched the horizon throughout, something bright and yellow smashed into him. "Oof!" he said, as he looked around for whatever hit him.

"Sorry Sonic, do you need a napkin?" Tails asked as he pulled out a handkerchief. Sonic noticed all the blood that spilled out of his nose and gladly took it.

"Thanks Tails. Why were you so hasty?"

"Interesting question coming from you, Sonic. I have a plan, but I'll need your help."

"Sure, little buddy. What's the problem?"

"I-uh...well, how about we go on a snipe hunt with Amy-"

"I don't think Amy's in the mood for pranks right now, and she's not as gullible as Robotnik..."

"No, no, you see..." he whispered the plan in Sonic's ears.

"I like it!" Sonic said, eager to get on Amy's good side without having to think about a relationship.

Later that night...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Tails, Amy, and Sonic went on a "snipe hunt". Amy looked at Sonic's gorgeous eyes, and wondered why he didn't have a heart as beautiful as his face. As they approached the entrance of the forest, a spooky feeling shot into the souls of two younger animals, and their imaginations went wild about what could happen. "We have to be quiet," Sonic warned, "if we want to catch any snipes."

Tails and Amy didn't think about the snipes. They thought about the darkness and demons that hid just a few feet away. "Can you turn your flashlight on now?" Tails asked.

"The snipes might see the light and take off," Sonic didn't notice the terror felt by the others. He knew the forest well, and the blackness changed nothing.

Tails wondered if he could get his plan to work. He knew the forest well also, but it became a different dimension with the swallowing darkness. Like a huge black hole.

They came upon a clearing and saw the radiant and dazzling stars that lit the sky.

"Wow, they look so pretty," said Amy.

"I think that's the north star," Tails pointed.

"Oh, cool, is that a planet?"

"Umm..." Tails blanked out as he looked at Amy's graceful face. She was too caught up in the stars' majestic alignment to notice.

"Hey, Sonic, look at all the beautiful stars!"

No answer.

"Sonic?"

* * *

Immediately Amy stopped looking at the celestial lights and spun around to see where Sonic was. But he deserted them, all according to the plan. "Oh no! Tails, help me!" she cried.

Tails tried to create an aura of confidence. "Don't worry, Amy, I uh... can get you out of this forest!"

Everywhere they looked acres of trees stared back at them. Even if he memorized all the paths, it still would have been terrifying.

"Well, I know a way out, Amy. If you would like to, I mean... you know, follow me, we could both get out and uh..."

"It's so spooky in there!"

"Uh..."

As they decided what to do, bright lights flashed in their eyes.

"Aggh!" they covered their faces and turned around. But the beams shown from all directions.

"What is this?" Amy cried.

The effulgence ceased and they found themselves wrapped up in rope and chains.

"Hey!" Tails yelled, "What's going on?"

"You remember me..." a mysterious voice said.

Tails and Amy were bound too tightly to turn and see who their enemy was.

With one scoop, a giant machine picked up our two friends and shoved them inside a tiny compartment. "SONIC!" they screamed, but to no avail. To ensure Sonic wouldn't save them, our mystery person locked all the doors. Amy and Tails were tied back to back in a soundproof, completely dark, and uncomfortable place, like a locker room in an enormous spaceship.

I hope my hair looks good, Amy thought.

The engine turned on, and our friends felt a lift.

"Oh, I bet we're flying," she said, excited.

"Amy, Uh... I guess I'm the one responsible for this mess. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, Tails?"

"Well, uh... I was the one who convinced Sonic to go on a snipe hunt."

"I'm listening."

"Well, my plan was for Sonic to run away, and I would help you out of the forest and be the hero..."

"I don't understand. Why would you want to be the hero?"

"Because I want to show you that I... I... Oh, I can't say it!" he cried.

"Say what?"

Just then, a loud speaker opened up from the inside of the wall.

"This is your captain speaking."

That voices sounds familiar, Tails thought.

"I simply wanted to say that you will be cast into a dungeon and left for dead until Sonic gives himself up."

"Doctor Robotnik! You egghead!" He shouted. The walls were all sound proof, so his screams accomplished nothing.

"Have a nice day...MYHAWWHAWHAWHAWWW!"

As the sound speaker clicked off, the machine landed. Our friends felt the rumbling of the engines for a while. Finally, as the vibration died down, Dr. Robotnik unlocked the doors and showed his face to his fettered enemies.

"Welcome to one of my hidden castles in this forest! Sonic will never find you!" he laughed as he dragged them inside his palace by the chains. It was a magnificent mansion with gold everywhere. But the view was interrupted when Robotnik swiftly tossed them in the dungeon and locked the door.

* * *

"AAAHHH! SONIC HELP!" Amy shrieked. "MY HAIR IS COMPLETELY MESSED UP!"

Tails looked at all the locks and chords. "Amy, do you see anything long and skinny?"

"Well, there's a pencil, over there..."

"Too thick. Wait- do you see that paper clip?"

"Where?"

"Right in front of you!"

"Oh," she said as she handed it over.

With some magic lock picking, they freed themselves in seconds and finally paid attention to their surroundings. It was a regular dungeon, your simple bed attached to the wall with chains, a welcome mat, and windows with bars to avoid escape. The only differences from your typical you're-going-to-die-in-here prison were the security cameras spread across the walls. Tails and Amy shrieked, until they realized the cameras weren't turned on.

"I wonder why Robotnik would want all these cameras?" she asked.

"Wow cool!" said Tails, "Some guy wrote their last will and testament in here! And here's a skeleton!"

"That's not cool, Tails!" Amy cried, "That's horrifying!"

"Oh- I'm sorry," he hung his head low.

Amy picked up the parchment. It was very hard to read from the poor handwriting and lack of light.

"My last will and testament.

I'm not sure if I'm insane or just everyone else is. I really have no idea of time. I get my food from eating the occasion rats-"

"That's disgusting!" Amy shrieked, "How will we get out of here?"

"Well, I could pick the lock for the dungeon door..."

"Can you do that now?" she asked, desperate.

"Not if Robotnik's still awake."

Meanwhile...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: OHMYGOODNESS I'm the President of Sega and therefore own everything.

* * *

Meanwhile...

It was still nighttime and Robotnik finally won. "Sonic will never be able to stop me!" he cheered. "He has to give himself up! Oh, I truly am an indisputable genius sometimes."

He had no more worries. Finally, after so long, he could take over Mobius and build...zzzz...that beautiful...zzzz...empirezzz...zzzz...known...zzzz...as...zzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

"Wow, you can hear his snoring from here," said Tails.

"Digusting!" Amy remarked, "Do you still have the paper clip?"

When she turned around, Tails busily worked unlocking the door. With a few turns, the door sprang open with the creeeeakkk you always hear when doors open slowly in the middle of night.

They were scared to death- until they heard Robotnik's rhythmic snore.

"We did it!" Tails cheered.

"Quiet!" Amy whispered harshly.

Immediately, 50 sound-sensitive security cameras turned on. As he looked at all the red lights, Tails found a small path where the lasers never scanned, but it was only wide enough for one person.

"Tails, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, we'll just take turns."

Tails was the first to jump into the maze. It took leaping, flying, waiting, and crawling just to get through the first several feet. He saw Amy at the dungeon entrance. "I won't be able to make that. What if you fly and carry me?"

Tails was startled. It was hard for him to carry weights and fly simultaneously. But perhaps it would be good practice. "Ok, hop on my back!" he said.

Amy jumped on his back. "Oops!" she said, looking at a two-dimensional Tails on the ground.

"I'm ok!" he whispered.

* * *

After much huffing and sighing, Tails carried Amy through the maze. But at the end, with nothing stopping them but the door, he tripped when he tried to help her off. "Aggh!" he cried, as a red laser scanned his foot.

**WARNING INTRUDER WARNING INTRUDER WARNING INTRUDER **

"Aha!" Robotnik jumped out of his bed. "What could be more important than my beeeautiful sleep?"

**WARNING INTRUDER WARNING INTRUDER WARNING INTRUDER **

"What!" he shrieked, grabbing the nearest camera. The picture was not good: Tails and Amy escaped from his dungeon and demolished his lovely door.

Robotnik pressed a button that switched the security cameras out with machine guns. "Fire!" he commanded. Unfortunately, none of the guns aimed even remotely close to the entrance. Our friends took off.

Once outside, they saw forests encircling the castle.

"Hmmm..." Tails pondered how they would find their way home.

"AH! QUICK! ROBOTNIK!"  
Amy shrieked. Robotnik raced straight for the team. Tails quickly picked her up and flew ten feet high in the air, out of Robotnik's grasp.

"AHA!" he smirked, "But I'm full of surprises. Heat seeking missile, fire!" he said triumphantly as he pushed a button on a remote control.

A rocket shot into the air and Tails saw it heading for Robotnik.

"AHHH! NO!" he shrieked, desperately pushing buttons. He quickly ducked before impact. Luckily for him, the rocket was not fast at turns.

"AHH! LOOK!" Amy cried "It's heading straight towards us!"

Tails tried to fly as fast as he could but with Amy in his arms it wasn't easy. "We're going to blow up!" she shrieked. They could do nothing except prepare for impact.

However, the impact was not a gory horror story. Instead, they found themselves riding on top of the missile!

"Isn't this thing suppose to blow up?" Amy asked.

"Sue Explodinghead for the weak plot line!" Tails said, pulling on wires.

"There!" he said, changing a gear, "Now I control the direction!"

With the simple press of a button, the missile went from approximately fifty miles per hour to five hundred. "HHHHOOOLLLDDD ONNNN TIIIIIIIGHT!" Tails said, or tried to say over the noise.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Amy screamed.

"HUH?"

* * *

The missile carved a deep hole in the tree and like a catapult, sent our friends high in the air.

"AAAHHH!" Tails cried, as he plunged to his death. I hope Amy's ok, Tails thought. It's all my fault. If I hadn't tried being the hero we would have lived a happy life. But because of a stupid idea I had we're dead. Dead. Dead dead dead dead- OH WAIT I CAN FLY!

"Amy! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled as loud as he could. He didn't have to wait, the response was instantaneous.

"HELLLLPPP!" cried Amy, "TAAAAAIIIIILLLLSSS!"

Tails flew as fast as he could to her. "Don't worry, I got you!" he said, grabbing her arm. All movement stopped, save two tails spinning rapidly.

"Tails! You saved my life."

The impact of those words were no big deal to Sonic. Saving lives was practically cliché for him. But for Tails it meant something genuine. From the heart.

It meant he was a hero in her eyes.

Mustering all the courage he could, he tried to tell the girl of heaven what she meant to him.

"Amy...I...I...uh...you know...I mean I..I..."

"Tails," Amy interrupted, "can you get us down first? This is really hurting my arm."

So with her other arm, our two friends flew down gently. After five minutes, Tails saw the forest from where their adventure had originally begun. As they finally made it to ground, the sun pushed itself up, creating a beautiful sunrise.

"Next time you go on an expedition, Tails," Amy said, "don't ask me to join." And with that, she started to walk off.

"Wait-" Tails cried.

"What?"

"Well, you know how you said I saved your life?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Amy," he said, trying to make a romantic pose. "Amy I...uh...I..mean..I...I...WOULDYOULIKETOGOONADATE?" he blurted out.

"Wow, Tails, do you really love me?" asked Amy.

He blushed "Uhh...yes..I mean Yes! Yes! I like, I mean, I love you!" he laughed.

"But you're eight," she said.

"Well, in this fanfic, I'm thirteen."

"What? You were thirteen the entire time and ohhhh-I'm going to KILL Explodinghead!"

"He does create a lot of plot holes."

"Yeah, the idiot!"

"Well," said Tails blushing, "do you still want to go on our date?"

"Sure, I mean, you saved my life."

"How about [insert Mobius restraunt], my treat?"

"Nah, I got kicked out of there a while back. How about McDonalds?"

"Oh! My favorite!"

THE END!

Yeah! All you poor exhausted readers, tired from my endless clichés, bad puns, and generally all-around horrible story, it's OVER! Thanks for giving me internet views because I would die without them.

Thanks:

I've received a lot of help from the experienced writers on this site.

One of them goes by the name Lord Kelvin who wrote a lesson on paragraph spacing. So if you didn't like my story, sue him!

Another Fanfiction author named Lazlo Titan (aka "Laz") gave me some past-tense help.

And thanks be to our friend Google, who hath given us a thesaurus and dictionary. Amen.

Finally, thank you, Fanfiction, for giving us this wonderful site to spam our OCs on. (Oh, yeah, and there's also the story-writing thing which we kinda like also.)


End file.
